From Mother To Son
by EeveeHearts
Summary: Rufus receives a loving letter from his mother... She clearly misses him. Okay, two-shot.
1. From Mother To Son

**A/N: **The relationship between Rufus and his mother is a completely open book, so I though '_Why not?' _I keep getting writers block, so this is the result XD Usual disclaimers apply, Enjoy!

* * *

My Dearest Rufus,

How long has it been? Five, six years? I saw you on the news recently. You haven't changed at all. You're so different to your father, especially your looks. Where on Gaia do you get your handsomeness from? Certainly not me, nor your father…

I'm writing to you because I _need_ to feel some connection with you. You are still my son, my flesh and blood no matter what your idiot of a father said.

I remember the day I had to leave you. You must have been sixteen. You weren't stupid, you knew what was happening. I remember your father restraining you when the guards took me, you kept shouting "Bring her back! Let go of her!" do you remember?

Probably not. I bet you want to forget everything about your past, I bet you focus on your presidential duties. You were always like that. You always stayed focused, even at school.

I'm proud of you, son. I Always will be. Sure, your not as foolish as your father, and that was his faults. That's why he's dead. Good riddance I say. It's mean I know, but he never was a good father to you, was he? Always pushing you to the side when you needed him. I remember that time… You must have been about five and your Action Man broke. You cried and asked your father for a new one, but he was far too busy to listen. He told you to "Leave him alone and stop acting like a baby" Do you remember? I shouted at him and he hit me. I didn't want you to see that, I'm ever so sorry. Your little five year old mind must have been in turmoil. He was a horrible man, was your father, I prayed you wouldn't grow up like him, and well dear, you haven't. Using power to control people? I will not voice my opinion on your way of working, I am your mother after all, and I should be behind you.

All that aside I hope you're in good health. You were at a conference recently, it was televised. I saw you in your white suit and laughed. White has always been your favourite colour hasn't it? You had a white room, I remember. You were practically camouflaged into the background from the amount of white clothes you wore!

I also hope you have a good house maid, you never where too good at washing. It takes a lot to get stains out of white clothes!

Joking aside, I am no longer in Wutai, I had to move. I cannot tell you where I'm currently residing. It's such a shame as I would have loved a reply.

I'm sorry Rufus, I simply cannot fill this letter with the six years I've missed of your life. You'll always be in my heart and I thank my lucky stars you're ok. I've enclosed a picture of us, when you were first born, apologies about my tears, I was overcome with emotion about your preciousness. It's the only picture I have of you, I kept it close to my heart and in a safe place. Your father threw the rest of the pictures in the fire the day I was taken away from you.

It pains me so much to the point I'm weeping that I can no longer see you. You probably wouldn't recognise me, if we met in the streets. Father Time has not been nice to me.

I sometimes feel like dropping everything and going to Midgar to visit you, because son, deep down in my heart I just want to reach out and hold you, like a mother should. I'm still wracked with guilt over that fateful day, I can't apologise enough.

Please be more careful with the planet, it's life stream is our sole purpose of survival, I'm even starting to sound like a nagging mother now.

I'll keep praying for your safety. I hope you can make me proud, and show the people what ShinRa are all about.

I miss you everyday, and it still pains me to write this, knowing you probably won't even read it.

I hoped I would began feeling numb, but alas, no such luck. You're always in my thoughts and dreams, remember that. I love you, Rufus and I always will.

Best wishes, and all my love,

Your loving mother.


	2. From Son To Mother

**A/N: **Were you expecting another chapter? Well you got one! (:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one and the idea for this chapter is from **Silver Tears 11**, so thanks!

* * *

Mother,

I find this strange… allowing my hand to write the word 'mother' when I have had no association with the word since I was sixteen. You say not a day goes by that you don't think of me. Well not a day goes by where I do think of you. Yes, you were right, my presidential duties come first, you left my thoughts a long time ago.

However, your letter brought it all back. I too remember the day you were taken away from me. You didn't put up much of a fight, that's why I shouted at the guards to let you go.

I remember your screams of, "He's my son! He's my son! Let me be with him!"

Mother, you had no chance against Shinra soldiers…

I don't know where they took you, my father wouldn't tell me. He was a fool, I detested him with every fibre of my being. I remember when he used to hit you. You weren't completely innocent though, were you, mother? We all knew you liked to drink.

You're wrong. I don't want to forget my past, it has moulded me into the man I am today, and like you said, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I am strong. Stronger than you and father put together. He always told me you were dead… probably so I wouldn't go looking for you when I still actually cared. He squashed all the love and respect out of me for you.

Despite that, I recently remember our times together before you were taken away from me. Yes, I remember when father wouldn't buy me another action figure. That was my first taste of the real world - you don't always get what you want. In many ways, I'm that same sixteen year old all those years ago, shouting at the guards to release you, but I'm stronger, braver and wiser since then, no thanks to you.

I don't hate you. Gaia forbid. You are my mother, my flesh and blood, the very reason of my being. The picture you enclosed made me almost solemn . I recently found an old picture of us at the beach, when I was around six years old, holding an ice cream and wearing -yes, you guessed it- all white. I remember that day like it happened yesterday. I spilt my ice cream just after that picture was taken, thankfully, father wasn't there to punish me. He was far too "busy".

You simply laughed at my foolishness, mopped me up and said, "Thank goodness it's white ice cream and white clothes." Always the optimist, weren't you?

Did you ever wonder why I always wear white?

Well, there are many reasons. Some which include the fact white is a very intimidating colour. Another is that white makes things look bigger. Like you used to wear black because it was a slimming colour, well I wear white to make myself appear larger. Just like father said, he always told me I was a small slip of a man. The idiot. I wear white as a stand against him.

Another reason is this. You remember me always wearing the colour, so I will continue wearing it until we meet again, you will recognise me.

Mother, your 'nagging' words almost bring comfort to me, making me realise I do have a caring mother after all, and I'm not alone in this world.

I heard you went to fathers funeral. I didn't. I stood next to his coffin before it got lowered and swore to myself, under the pouring rain and the grey skies I wouldn't end up like him. I'm not.

This is my company now, and I'll treat the planet how I wish. Granted, I've caused it a lot of damage.

Please don't even try fill the six year gap between us, mother. I doubt we'll meet again, as sad as that is, that's life. Cruel, twisted and unpredictable.

I do sincerely hope you are in good health and healthy. It's more than your life's worth to come to Midgar, I advise against it.

Well, I may as well wrap this up. I guess I should say it…

I love you, mother. Think of me as the sixteen year old you knew rather than the twenty two year old you believe you know, that's all I ask.

You are my mother.

Goodbye,

Rufus.

* * *

The blond haired president let his hand hover over the page after he had signed his name at the bottom, and sighed. He placed down the pen, picked up the paper and scrunched it up into a tight ball before throwing it into the ever increasing pile of attempted letters. Who was he kidding? He had no idea where his mother was, and he wasn't going to ask anyone for help anytime soon, they'd believe him to be a mummy's boy, which was the last thing he wanted. Today… Today would be the only day he thought of his mother, he promised himself. Hopefully she knew she was in his best wishes, somewhere deep down in that cruel heart of his, and that's all he needed to get him through the day.


End file.
